piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Sparrow/Gallery
A gallery of images of Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea. ''Pirates of the Caribbean (ride) Image:Jackhiding.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow in the 2006 revamp of the ride. Image:Jackhiding4.jpg| Image:Jackhiding3.jpg| Image:Jackhiding2.jpg|Jack hiding from the Pooped Pirate. Image:Piratehiding jack.jpg| Image:YoHo_POTCride.jpg|Jack singing "A Pirate's Life for Me" Image:POTCRideRevampJackSparrowEnding.jpg| Promotional images Image:POTCRideRevampPoster.jpg|Poster Image:POTCRideRevampCaptainJackHidingConceptArt.jpg|Concept art Image:POTCRideRevampAPiratesLifeConceptArt.jpg| Miscellaneous images Image:Johnny_POTCride.jpg|Johnny Depp with Jack from the ride. Image:Johnny_POTCride2.jpg| Image:Johnny_POTCride3.jpg| Image:Johnny_POTCride4.jpg The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow Image:TLOCJSRedheadandJack.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow with a redhead. Image:LoCJS_SoftOpening16.jpg| Image:LoCJS_SoftOpening17.jpg|"Out of rum. Why? Why are we out of rum?" Image:LoCJS_SoftOpening18.jpg|Captain Jack aboard the ''Black Pearl. Image:LoCJS_SoftOpening19.jpg|The Flying Dutchman attacks the Pearl. Image:TLOCJSJackHittheDeck.jpg| Image:LoCJS_SoftOpening20.jpg| Image:LoCJS_SoftOpening21.jpg|"Right, mates. Now it's our turn! Let's show ol' Captain Calamari what we're made of, eh? Savvy?" Image:LoCJS_SoftOpening23.jpg|"Well done, mates. I knew you had it in you." Image:TLOCJSYoHo.jpg|''"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me."'' Image:LoCJS_SoftOpening24.jpg|"We sail...with the tide." On-set images Image:TLOCJSBTSGreenScreenJack1.jpg|Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow Image:TLOCJSBTSGreenScreenJack2.jpg| Image:TLOCJSBTSGreenScreenJack3.jpg| Image:TLOCJSJackBottle.jpg| Image:TLOCJSJackNoRum.jpg| Image:TLOCJSJackOutofRum.jpg|"Out of rum." Image:TLOCJSJackPacing.jpg| Image:TLOCJSJackLookingDown.jpg| Image:TLOCJSJackStare.jpg| Image:TLOCJSJackPistol.jpg| Image:TLOCJSBTSJack1.jpg| Image:TLOCJSBTSJack2.jpg|"Consider that a warning!" Image:TLOCJSBTSJack3.jpg| Image:TLOCJSJackCompass.jpg| Image:LegendofCJSJamesArnoldTaylorandJohnnyDepp.jpg|James Arnold Taylor (Talking Skull) with Johnny Depp (Captain Jack Sparrow) Image:TLOCJSImagineersandJD.jpg|Depp and Taylor with the Imagineers. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow Pages Image:Faithful_Bride_Bar_Fight.jpg|Jack Sparrow in a bar fight at the ''Faithful Bride. TCSJackFitzDuel.jpg|Jack Sparrow and Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III in a duel at Salty Cove Image:Snapshot 20100523 1.jpg|Young Jack Sparrow Image:TCSBarnaclestorm.jpg|Jack, Arabella Smith, and Fitzwilliam on the Barnacle. Image:Louis vs Jack.jpg|Jack duels with Left-Foot Louis Image:TPCCortesGhost.jpg|Jack holding the Sword of Cortés with the spirit of Hernán Cortés. Image:TSOCMermaids.jpg|Jack looks at the mermaids from the deck of the Grand Barnacle. Image:Jack vs iguanas.jpg|Jack ambushed by iguana monsters Image:Jack cog.jpg| Image:Masquerade ball Jack.jpg|Jack at the Masquerade ball in New Orleans. Image:Jack tornado.jpg|Jack caught in a tornado Image:DSC 8963.jpg|Jack confronts Silverback. Image:DSC 8957.jpg| Image:DSC 8955.jpg| Image:Bronze ship.jpg|Jack swims to Henshaw's bronze ship. Image:Young Jack.PNG| Covers Image:Jack young JS1.jpg|Jack on the Barnacle. (The Coming Storm) Image:PotC_JS_2.jpg|Jack with a mermaid(The Siren Song) Image:Sword of Cortes.jpg|Jack with the spirit of Hernán Cortés. (The Sword of Cortés) Image:PotC JS 6.jpg|(Silver) Image:Barnacle crew JS7.jpg|Jack with the [[Crew of the Barnacle|crew of the Barnacle]]. (City of Gold) Image:DanceOfHours.JPG|Jack hanging on to a Pterodactyl(Dance of the Hours) Image:SinsOfTheFathers.JPG|Jack confronted by his father, Captain Teague(Sins of the Father) Image:PoseidonsPeak.jpg|(Poseidon's Peak) Image:Pirates of the Caribbean Jack Sparrow 12.jpg|Jack Sparrow fighting Captain Torrents(Bold New Horizons) ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court Covers Image:513uG430ZbL AA260 .jpg|Jack on the cover of ''The Caribbean. Image:Day of the Shadow.jpg|Jack on the cover of Day of the Shadow. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Screenshots Image:CJS 1stappear.jpg|Jack Sparrow during his arrival at Port Royal. Image:Captain Jack Sparrow.png| Image:Jack arriving at Port Royal.png| Image:Vlcsnap-2012-04-08-06h15m31s110.png| Image:Jack Sparrow.JPG| Image:Jack and Sinking Jolly Mon COTBP.jpg|Jack arriving to Port Royal on the ''Jolly Mon Image:CotBPMullroyandMurtoggGettingInJacksWay.jpg|Jack with Mullroy and Murtogg Image:CotBPMurtoggJackGetAwayFromThere.jpg| Image:CotBPJackSmithorSmithy.jpg| Image:CotBPJackWellthenIconfess.jpg| Image:CotBPThentheymademetheirChiefSplash.jpg|"And then they made me their chief." Image:Rescue.jpg| Image:Murtogg PointingSparrow.JPG| Image:1148217013cutejack03.jpg|"On your feet!" Image:IMG_0110.png| Image:Piratebrand.jpg| Image:Norrington,_Jack_and_men.jpg| Image:Jack.png| Image:Krud.JPG|Jack arrested by Norrington and Gillette. Image:Jack&Elizabeth.PNG|Captain Jack Sparrow with Elizabeth Swann shortly before escaping. Image:Jack Escape P1.jpg|"...you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" Image:CotBPBrownSmithy4.jpg|Jack in John Brown's smithy Image:CotBPBrownSmithy5.jpg| Image:CotBPBrownSmithy6.jpg| Image:CotBPBrownSmithy7.jpg| Image:Jack in shackles.png| Image:CotBPBrownSmithy9.jpg| Image:First duel Will and Jack 1.png|Jack threatening Will Turner Image:IMG_0128.png|"You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" Image:CotBPSmithyDuel2.jpg| Image:First duel Will and Jack 3.png|Jack preparing to duel with Will Turner Image:First duel Will and Jack 4.png| Image:First_duel_Will_and_Jack_7.png| Image:First_duel_Will_and_Jack_9.png| Image:First_duel_Will_and_Jack_11.png| Image:First_duel_Will_and_Jack_12.png| Image:First_duel_Will_and_Jack_13.png| Image:First_duel_Will_and_Jack_15.png| Image:First_duel_Will_and_Jack_16.png| Image:First_duel_Will_and_Jack_20.png| Image:First_duel_Will_and_Jack_21.png| Image:First_duel_Will_and_Jack_23.png| Image:First_duel_Will_and_Jack_24.png| Image:First_duel_Will_and_Jack_25.png| Image:First_duel_Will_and_Jack_27.png| Image:First_duel_Will_and_Jack_28.png| Image:First_duel_Will_and_Jack_29.png| Image:First_duel_Will_and_Jack_30.png| Image:First_duel_Will_and_Jack_32.png| Image:First_duel_Will_and_Jack_34.png| Image:First_duel_Will_and_Jack_35.png|"Move away." Image:First_duel_Will_and_Jack_35Cropped.jpg| Image:Jack begging Will to move.png|"Please, move." Image:First_duel_Will_and_Jack_37.png| Image:First_duel_Will_and_Jack_38.png| Image:Jack_with_his_hat.png|Jack in Fort Charles prison. Image:Jack hat.jpg| Image:Prison.jpg| Image:Jack_in_prison.png|Jack watching the [[Attack on Port Royal|''Black Pearl's attack]] in prison. Image:In jail.png| Image:Prison Dog Curse of the Black Pearl.PNG|Jack with the Prison Dog. Image:Sad be Jack.png|Jack meeting with members of his old crew. Image:Jack grabbed.png|"So there is a curse. That's interesting." Image:Jack lying on the Prison floor.png| Image:IMG_0230.png| Image:Jack Sparrow (2).png| Image:Captain Jack.png|"If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the ''Black Pearl and your bonny lass." Image:JustOneShot1.jpg|"Agreed. Get me out!" Image:JustOneShot2.jpg| Image:JustOneShot5.jpg|"Not without my effects." Image:William and Jack Sparrow2.png| Image:William and Jack Sparrow.png| Image:Will et jack à bord de l'intrépide.jpg| Image:Jack and Will commandering the DUANTLESS.png|"Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship." Image:IMG 0240.PNG| Image:Jack and Will.png|Jack and Will on the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]] Image:Jack and Will.jpg| Image:CotBPWillMyfatherwasnotapirate.jpg| Image:IMG 0250.PNG| Image:Jack Will Tortuga.jpg|Jack and Will in Tortuga Image:MakeitLast2.jpg|Jack in the Faithful Bride. Image:MakeitLast3.jpg|"...Keep a sharp eye." Image:IMG 0260.PNG| Image:Jack Sparrow.png| Image:BitofStick2.jpg|"Take what you can..." Image:BitofStick4.jpg| Image:BitofStick5.jpg| Image:BitofStick6.jpg| Image:William, Jack Sparrow and Gibbs.png| Image:Jack Sparrow -5.JPG|Jack inspecting his new crew in Tortuga. Image:Jack finds a crew.png| Image:Intercep crew.JPG| Image:Anamaria ship.jpg|Anamaria joining Jack's crew Image:ItsBegun1.jpg| Image:ItsBegun2.jpg|"Keep to the Code." Image:Jack Sparrow and William Turner.png| Image:IsladeMuertaCotBP16.jpg|Jack Sparrow on Isla de Muerta Image:Jack 83.jpg| Image:TheFrench1.jpg|"Par...sley, par..." Image:TheFrench5.jpg|"That's the one!" Image:TheFrench6.jpg|"Parley!" Image:TheFrench10.jpg|"...That would be the French." Image:Jack Isla De Muerta COTBP.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow confronting Hector Barbossa and his crew. Image:Pirates, captain Barbossa and Jack Sparrow in the cave.jpg| Image:CotBPJacksayingSavvytoBarbossa.jpg| Image:IMG_0333.PNG| Image:Captain Jack Sparrow on the Black Pearl 1.jpg| Image:Jack's mouth.PNG| Image:Jack Barbossa Black Pearl COTBP.jpg|Jack and Barbossa on the Black Pearl Image:Captain Jack Sparrow on the Black Pearl 2.jpg| Image:Sparrow.png|"...That's not very nice." Image:Almost.jpg| Image:NotThatBig1.jpg|Jack and Elizabeth Swann marooned on Rumrunner's Isle. Image:18024-5-large.jpg|"That's the second time I've watched that man sail away with my ship." Image:NotThatBig27.jpg| Image:NotThatBig28.jpg| Image:Welcome_CaribbeanP1.jpg|"Welcome to the Caribbean, love." Image:NoTruth35.jpg| Image:NoTruth36.jpg|"I love this song!" Image:Elizabeth Jack RumIsle.png|"Why is the rum gone?" Image:Jack Rumrunners Isle COTBP.jpg|Jack spots the HMS Dauntless. Image:Proposal1.jpg| Image:Proposal2.jpg| Image:Proposal4.jpg| Image:Norrington et jack.JPG|Jack talking with Norrington. Image:Jack. Sparrow.png| Image:Jack Barbossa Isla De Muerta COTBP.jpg|Jack negotiating with Barbossa Image:TakeaWalk2.jpg|"Not to the boats?" Image:IsladeMuertaCotBP25.jpg| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 1.png|"...because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly...stupid." Image:IMG 0421.png| Image:Fight_on_Isla_de_Muerta_2.png| Image:COTBPJackstartingtofight.jpg| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 3.png|Jack Sparrow fighting Barbossa Image:Fight_on_Isla_de_Muerta_5.png| Image:Fight_on_Isla_de_Muerta_9.png| Image:CotBPIslaDuel2.jpg| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 14.png|Jack fatally wounded by Barbossa Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 15.png|Jack reveals that he is cursed Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 16.png| Image:Jack Sparrow -2.JPG| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 17.png|"I couldn't resist, mate..." Image:SurrenderP1.jpg| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 21.png|Jack and Barbossa, two immortals locked in an epic battle. Image:HBseeingwillgotochest.jpg| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 28.png| Image:Jack_shoots_Barbosa.png|Jack shoots Barbossa with his pistol Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 33.png| Image:Captain Jack Sparow and crown.jpg|Jack examines the treasure of Isla de Muerta. Image:Jack crown Will.PNG| Image:Jack Sparrow Hanging COTBP.jpg|Jack Sparrow during his hanging. Image:Jack noose.PNG| Image:CotBPJackbeforecuttinghisnoose.jpg| Image:Jack Will Fort Charles COTBP.PNG|Jack and Will fighting off British Royal Navy soldiers. Image:Jack and Govenor Swann.png|"I think we've all arrived at a special place. Spiritually. Ecumenically. Grammatically." Image:Almost.PNG| Image:Jack Fort Charles COTBP.jpg|Jack making his escape from Fort Charles Image:Captain Jack Sparrow on the Black Pearl 5.jpg| Image:Captain Jack Sparrow on the Black Pearl 6.jpg|"Captain Sparrow...the Black Pearl is yours." Image:IMG 0505.PNG| Image:Jack at the wheel.png| Image:Jack horizon.JPG|Jack onboard the Black Pearl. Image:Captain Jack Sparrow (2).png|"Now...bring me that horizon." Image:Jack Last Scene COTBP.jpg|Jack at the helm of the Black Pearl Image:Jack compass.jpg|Jack with his compass. Image:Js.jpg| Image:CotBPDrinkUpMeHeartiesYoHo.jpg|"Drink up me hearties, yo ho!" Promotional images Image:Sparrowconcept.jpg|Concept art of Jack Sparrow. Image:JackSketch1.jpg| Image:JackSketch2.jpg| Image:JackSketch3.jpg| Image:CursedJackConcept.jpg| Image:SkeletalJackConcept.jpg| Image:ImagesCANMW1J4-POTC-jack sparrow-movie one.jpg|Jack Sparrow poster. Image:Poster Jack.jpg| Image:COTBPGroupPoster.jpg| Image:COTBPJackPoster.jpg| Image:Jack Sparrow.jpg|Jack holding his flintlock pistol. Image:CaptainJackCotBPPromo.jpg| Image:MPW-17195.jpg| Image:normal_047.jpg| Image:JackPromoP1.jpg| Image:Captain-Jack-pirates-of-the-caribbean-26210361-371-400-1-.jpg| Image:Pirates-of-the-Caribbean-Johnny-Depp-1-.jpg| Image:Captain-jack-pirates-of-the-caribbean-26242843-375-400-1-.jpg| Image:JackCotBPPosterPromo.jpg| Image:JackPistolPromo.jpg| Image:Captain-Jack-pirates-of-the-caribbean-26210396-376-400-1-.jpg| Image:Potc1JackMedaillon.jpg| Image:JackAztecgoldByBarbossaBrazil.jpg|Jack and the Aztec Gold Image:Captain-Jack-33-pirates-of-the-caribbean-31085799-199-200-1-.jpg| Image:Nouvelle image (38).png| Image:6.jpg|Jack holding his sword. Image:Captain-Jack-33-pirates-of-the-caribbean-31085795-199-200-1-.jpg| Image:3640035719_f1bd243230_o.jpg|Jack with Will Image:POTC-COTBP.jpg| Image:Potc-pirates-of-the-caribbean-27482304-1500-1495-1-.jpg| Image:Potc7-1-.jpg| Image:663894066-1-.jpg| Image:Captain Jack.jpg|Jack on the Jolly Mon Image:Depp.jpg|Jack arriving on the Jolly Mon Image:2785336024 1-1-.jpg| Image:JackArrivaltoPortRoyalNightPromo.jpg| Image:Sparrow18-1-.jpg| Image:243262xl.jpg|Jack at Port Royal Image:Pirates-of-the-Caribbean-pirates-of-the-caribbean-31416852-720-540-1-.jpg| Image:Pirates-of-the-Caribbean-pirates-of-the-caribbean-31416851-720-540-1-.jpg| Image:Jack wheel.jpg|Jack at the wheel of the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]]. Image:JackSavingLizPromo.jpg| Image:JackP1Promo.jpg| Image:JackCotBPJBPromo.jpg| Image:JackCotBPJBPromo2.jpg| Image:GunsonJackPromo.jpg| Image:JackThreateningLizPromo.jpg| Image:JackElizabethCotBP.jpg| Image:Jack_escape.jpg|Jack escaping the Royal Navy Image:JackEscapeFromNavyPromo2.jpg| Image:JackEscapeFromNavyPromo.jpg| Image:JackinBlacksmithShopPromo.jpg| Image:665875179-1-.jpg| Image:Jack_Will_duel.jpg|Jack Sparrow and Will Turner fighting Image:CotBPJackstaringatthePearlPromo.jpg| Image:ThereIsACursePromo.jpg| Image:665887070-1-.jpg| Image:-POTC-pirates-of-the-caribbean-28226661-640-432-1-.jpg| Image:Potc26-1-.jpg| Image:Will Sword UNO.jpg| Image:Images.jpg| Image:CaptainJackSparrow.jpg| Image:JackSmilePromo.jpg| Image:Potc-1-.jpg| Image:665908150-1-.jpg| Image:Captain Jack Sparrow and Will on the HMS Interceptor.jpg| Image:HangingTherePromo.jpg| Image:665916236-1-.jpg| Image:665909766-1-.jpg| Image:Potc16-1-.jpg| Image:JackandInterceptorPromo.jpg| Image:JackAndMotleyCrewPromo.jpg| Image:Jack Telescope.jpg| Image:JackTalkstoHBPromo.jpg| Image:Pirates.jpg| Image:Pic38-1-.jpg| Image:666621850-1-.jpg| Image:Sparrow17-1-.jpg| Image:666624753-1-.jpg| Image:666623198-1-.jpg| Image:POTC1Jack.png| Image:JackLizRumrunnersIslePromo.jpg| Image:JackLizRumPromo.jpg| Image:JackLizRumrunnersIslePromo2.jpg| Image:JackSeesDauntlessPromo.jpg| Image:CotBPBarbossaJackStonechestpromo.jpg| Image:Potc27-1-.jpg| Image:666670665-1-.jpg| Image:OfftheEdgeoftheMapPromo.jpg| Image:666664782-1-.jpg| Image:JackTreasuresPromo.jpg| Image:JackExecutionP1.jpg|Jack Sparrow during his hanging Image:666699670-1-.jpg| Image:JackRunningWithNooseJBPhoto.jpg| Image:Pirates-of-the-caribbean.jpg|Jack and Will Image:MPW-17639.jpg| Image:JackCotBPrest.jpg| Image:666706655-1-.jpg| Image:Potc13-1-.jpg| Image:Potc12-1-.jpg| Image:ThisIstheDayPromo.jpg| On-set images Image:01.jpg|Jack (Johnny Depp) and Will (Orlando Bloom) with Jerry Bruckheimer Image:Jack Sparrow & the Jack monkey.jpg|Jack Sparrow and Jack the Monkey. Image:3656855 std-1-.jpg| Image:Sparrow21-1-.jpg| Image:666771357-1-.jpg| Image:JackandHarbormasterOnSet.jpg| Image:JackandJBOnSet.jpg| Image:666769155-1-.jpg| Image:666768045-1-.jpg| Image:666765293-1-.jpg| Image:666764759-1-.jpg| Image:666764039-1-.jpg| Image:666762263-1-.jpg| Image:RumrunnersIsleShoreOnSet.jpg| Image:BTSJohnnyGeoffreyGore.jpg| Image:JackNegotiationOnSet.jpg| Image:COTBPJBandJDOnSet.jpg| Image:COTBPJDandOBOnSet.jpg| ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow Screenshots Image:De la Vega ship.jpg|Carrera de la Vega's ship. Image:De la Vega ship2.jpg| Image:De la Vega ship3.jpg| Image:Legend of Jack Sparrow Jack and Will vs Spanish.jpg Image:Piratesps2 02B.jpg Pirates of the Caribbean Online Screenshots Image:JackSparrow.jpg|Jack Sparrow Image:Jack online.jpg| Image:Jack vs Jolly.png|Jack duels Jolly Roger. Promotional images Image:d1c7d321c43d.jpg|Jack Sparrow wallpaper Image:Lore tortuga jack.jpg|Jack Sparrow during the Invasion of Tortuga. Image:Loadingscreen exitGame.jpg|Jack Sparrow and his crew fight against Jolly Roger and his undead hordes. Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Screenshots Image:POTC2_DMC_0071.jpg| Image:JS1stappearDMC.jpg|Jack Sparrow breaking out of a coffin Image:JS1stappearDMC2.JPG|Jack looking for his hat in the coffin Image:DMCJackrowinginacoffintothePearl.jpg|Jack rowing to the ''Black Pearl. Image:Jackkey.jpg|"Gentlemen, what do keys do?" Image:Motley crew.jpg|"Ah, a heading. Set sail in a, uh...general...that-way direction." Image:SteadyAsSheGoes1.jpg|Jack in the captain's cabin of the Black Pearl. Image:DMCJackWhyistherumalwaysgone.jpg|"...Why is the rum always gone?" Image:SteadyAsSheGoes2.jpg| Image:Captain's cabin.jpg|"Oh. That's why." Image:SteadyAsSheGoes8.jpg|"As you were, gents." Image:SteadyAsSheGoes15.jpg|Jack in the Black Pearl's hold. Image:SteadyAsSheGoes16.jpg| Image:SteadyAsSheGoes24.jpg| Image:Jack Sparrow -9.JPG| Image:Jack meets Bootstrap Bill Turner.png|Jack meeting with Bootstrap Bill Turner. Image:Bill marks Jack.png|Jack being marked by Bootstrap Bill Image:BlackSpot2.jpg|Jack was given the Black Spot Image:Jack Sparrow -6.JPG|Jack as chief of the Pelegostos. Image:DMCChiefJacklooks.png| Image:Jack as leader of the Pallegost.png| Image:Jack Chief.jpg| Image:Nevermind4.jpg| Image:Nevermind5.jpg| Image:Nevermind6.jpg| Image:Nevermind7.jpg| Image:Nevermind8.jpg| Image:Nevermind9.jpg| Image:Nevermind10.jpg| Image:Nevermind11.jpg| Image:DMCJackPelegostosOhBugger.jpg|"Oh bugger." Image:DMCJackbeforeescapingPelegostofire.jpg|Jack Sparrow trying to escape Image:006DMC Johnny Depp 025.jpg| Image:Jack hangs.jpg| Image:Cutlery7.jpg| Image:Cutlery8.jpg| Image:Cutlery16.jpg| Image:Cutlery17.jpg| Image:Cutlery19.jpg| Image:Cutlery20.jpg| Image:JackEscapesPelegosto.jpg|Jack fleeing the Pelegostos. Image:Jack escaping Pall.png| Image:Jack_farewell_Pelegosto.jpg|Jack saying his farewell to the Pelegostos Image:Jack Sparrow -4.JPG| Image:WheresMyProfit3.jpg| Image:WheresMyProfit5.jpg| Image:WheresMyProfit7.jpg| Image:WheresMyProfit9.jpg| Image:Jackwillkey.jpg|"No. You want you to find this..." Image:LeJon Jack.jpg|Jack with LeJon and Cotton. Image:Jack shoot Jack the monkey.png|"Look [[Jack (monkey)|Jack the monkey]]...an undead monkey!" Image:006DMC Johnny Depp 041.jpg| Image:Tia_Dalma_meeting.png|Jack in Tia Dalma's shack Image:Barbossas hat.jpg|Jack holding an old hat. Image:Jack TDshack.jpg|Jack after Tia Dalma requests for his hand. Image:BlackSpot.jpg|The Black Spot on Jack's hand Image:JarOfDirt2.jpg|Jack with his jar of dirt. Image:Jack with Jar of Dirt.png| Image:Jack Jones P2.jpg|Jack Sparrow bargaining with Davy Jones Image:Jack and Davy Jones.png| Image:Jack_barging_with_Jones.png| Image:Jones Jack P2.jpg|Jack and Jones sealing the deal Image:DMCJackGibbsHowarewegoing.jpg|Jack and Gibbs recruiting crewmen at Tortuga. Image:Norrington introduced.png|Jack being threatened by James Norrington Image:Jack Tortuga.jpg| Image:Jack Gibbs Tortuga.jpg|"Elizabeth?..." Image:DMCJackHidetherum.jpg|"...Hide the rum." Image:Jack01.jpg|"It points to the thing you want most...in this world." Image:Jack finds his headding.png|"Mr. Gibbs!" Image:DMCJackWehaveourheadingTrailer.jpg|"We have our heading." Image:DMCJackWehaveourheading.jpg| Image:ManualLabor18.jpg| Image:IMG_0558.PNG| Image:Right now.PNG| Image:DMCJackIlovethosemoments.jpg|"I love those moments." Image:DMCJackIliketowaveatthemastheypassby.jpg|"I like to wave at them as they pass by." Image:Lizzie&Jack.jpg| Image:JackxLiz.jpg| Image:DMCJackIwantmyjarofdirt.jpg|"I want my jar of dirt." Image:Salvation7.jpg| Image:Salvation8.jpg|"Guard the boat, mind the tide." Image:Salvation9.jpg|"Don't touch my dirt." Image:DMC discovery.jpg|Jack found the Dead Man's Chest. Image:DMCJackafterWhatonIslaCruces.jpg| Image:Isla Cruces duel 1.png|Jack, James Norrington, and Will Turner fighting for the key to the Dead Man's Chest. Image:PotKettleBlack1.jpg|"Ah. The dark side of ambition." Image:PotKettleBlack4.jpg| Image:PotKettleBlack5.jpg| Image:PotKettleBlack9.jpg| Image:PotKettleBlack10.jpg| Image:PotKettleBlack11.jpg| Image:DMCWilltakesKeyfromJack.jpg| Image:JackWhackP2.jpg| Image:JackNoringDMC.jpg| Image:JackvsNorrington2.jpg| Image:JackLooksDMC.jpg| Image:Isla Cruces duel 9.png|Jack trying to get the key Image:Isla Cruces duel 10.png|Jack has the key Image:Isla_Cruces_duel_11.png| Image:Isla_Cruces_duel_12.png| Image:Isla_Cruces_duel_14.png| Image:Isla_Cruces_duel_16.png| Image:DMCJackfightingTrailer.jpg| Image:Jack with the heart.png|Jack holding Davy Jones' heart Image:Jack heart.jpg| Image:Gibbs_Isla_Cruces.jpg|Jack with his jar of dirt and Joshamee Gibbs aboard the Pearl Image:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 5.png|Jack faces Jones' crew. Image:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 7.png|"I've got a jar of dirt, I've got a jar of dirt, and guess what's inside it!" Image:Jack Holding Up Jar of Dirt.PNG| Image:Sea Fight Isla Cruces 9.png| Image:Jack faces the Dutchman.png|"Hard to starboard." Image:DMCJackpopup1.jpg| Image:DMCJackpopup2.jpg| Image:DMCJackshinyangleshot.jpg| Image:Jack shoot the Kraken.png| Image:Jack defeats KrakenP2.jpg|Jack helps with the second defeat of the Kraken Image:DMCJackAbandonship.jpg|"Abandon ship. Into the longboat." Image:IMG 0198.PNG|Jack after Elizabeth handcuffs him to the Pearl. Image:DMCJackalonewhilehandcuffed.jpg| Image:DMCJackchargingtowardsKraken.jpg|"Hello Beastie." Image:Jack versus the Kraken.png|Jack's stand against the Kraken. Image:Jack Sparrow -3.JPG| Image:JackvsKraken.jpg|Jack fights the Kraken. Promotional images Image:Images-jack sparrow-dead man's chest-movie two -poster.jpg|Jack Sparrow poster. Image:MPW-19301.jpg|Jack Sparrow Dead Man's Chest poster Image:MPW-17197.jpg| Image:Voodoo doll.jpg|A Voodoo Doll of Jack Sparrow Image:Captain Jack Sparrow in the cabin.jpg|Jack in his cabin. Image:Rum-gone.jpg| Image:JackhatDMCB.jpg| Image:JackSpot.jpg| Image:Jack chief.jpg|Jack on Pelegosto Image:PelegostosJackWallpaperPromo.jpg| Image:JackPelegostosHatPromo.jpg| Image:DMCJackChieflookingatWillPromo.jpg| Image:DMCJackChieflookingatWillPromo2.jpg| Image:JackBTSchief.jpg| Image:680493968-1-.jpg| Image:680499411-1-.jpg| Image:JackGorePelegostosPromo.jpg| Image:Jackescape.JPG|Jack running from the Pelegostos. Image:JackWillSwordDMCPromo.jpg| Image:WillJackKeyP2.jpg| Image:Jack parrot.jpg|Cotton's Parrot and Jack Sparrow Image:JackCrewinBayouPromo.png| Image:PC2-157_01272_rgb_jpg.jpg|Jack Sparrow sailing in the Pantano River. Image:2221211870 a978fcdeb7-1-.jpg|Jack and Gibbs Image:Dmc121-1-.jpg| Image:JackTia.jpg|Jack entering Tia Dalma's shack. Image:682454739-1-.jpg| Image:Will_and_Tia_Dalma.jpg| Image:DMCJackCrewmeetingTiaDalmaPromo.jpg| Image:JackWillTiaDalma'ShackPromo.jpg| Image:Potc-2-pirates-of-the-caribbean-27721716-600-414-1-.jpg| Image:Jack Dirt.jpg| Image:JackBlackSpotPromo.jpg| Image:JackCompassPromo.jpg| Image:JackLookingAtHisCompassDMCPromo.jpg| Image:DMCJackhidingfromNorringtonPromo.jpg| Image:Jackdock.jpg|Jack at Tortuga with Elizabeth and Ragetti. Image:JackLizzieCompass.jpg| Image:JackElizabethCompass2.jpg| Image:700330818-1-.jpg| Image:Captain Jack Sparrow and crew in the boat.jpg| Image:DMCJackonIslaCrucesWidePromo.jpg| Image:51-1-.jpg| Image:JackSpar.jpg|Jack on Isla Cruces Image:708011743-1-.jpg| Image:James Norrington, Elizabeth Swann and Jack Sparrow.jpg| Image:Will, Elizabeth and Jack.jpg| Image:ThreeWaySwordfightPromo.jpg| Image:Fightforthekey-1-.jpg|Jack fighting with Will Turner and James Norrington. Image:FightFortheKeyPromo3.jpg| Image:FightFortheKeyPromo.jpg| Image:FightFortheKeyPromo2.jpg| Image:JackNorringtonPromo.jpg| Image:708071918-1-.jpg| Image:DMCJackduringtheThreewayKeyFightPromo.jpg| Image:NorringtonDMCPromo6.jpg| Image:NorringtonDMCPromo4.jpg| Image:POTCJACK.jpg| Image:DMCJackpoppingoutofaGravePromo.jpg| Image:JackIntheWheelPromo.jpg| Image:Dmc.jpg|Jack opening the Dead Man's Chest. Image:POTC-pirates-of-the-caribbean-72234 360 260-1-.jpg| On-set images Image:JBandJDOnSet.jpg| Image:DMCVerbinskiBruckheimerDepp.jpg| Image:Captain-Jack.jpg| Image:JackGotAnIdea.jpg| Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (video game) Screenshots Image:AWEVGTeagueFollowMyLead.jpg|Jack with Captain Teague in the Turkish Prison. Image:AWEVGJackDuelingPrisonGuard.jpg|Jack fighting prison guards Image:AWEVGJackDuelingPrisonGuard2.jpg| Image:Pirates III Game 04.jpg| Image:JackAWEgame3.jpg| Image:AWEVGTeagueandJack.jpg| Image:AWEVGTeagueGivingMumtoJack.jpg| Image:AWEVGTeagueJackCoffin.jpg| Image:AWEVGJackinCoffin.jpg|Jack escaping the prison Image:Pirates of the Caribbean At Worlds End Preview Image 04.jpg| Image:Pirates III Game 05.jpg| Image:EITC dock.PNG|Jack Sparrow at the EITC dock in Port Royal Image:Pirates of the Caribbean At Worlds End Preview Image 03.jpg| Image:JackAWEgame2.jpg| Image:AWEMarines.jpg|Royal Marines fighting with Jack Sparrow. Image:pjbmwi117.jpg| Image:1162_20138_1116-port-royal-pirates-des-caraibes-au-bout-du-monde.jpg|Jack Sparrow behind a Royal Marine Image:AWEMarines3.jpg| Image:JackAWEgame.jpg|Jack speaking with Tia Dalma at Port Royal. Image:Captain Jack Sp.png| Image:AWEMarines2.jpg| Image:AWE game screenshot 4.JPG|Jack fights with Royal Marines and Blue Coats Image:AWE Jack and Davy duel.jpg| Image:Norrington video game.jpg| Image:Norrington duel avec jack.jpg| Image:AWE game screenshot 2.jpg| Image:Trio2.jpg| Image:AWE game screenshot.jpg|Jack during the battle with the Kraken. Image:Pirates3ps3 23.jpg|Jack Sparrow fighting Black Bart in Davy Jones' Locker. Image:BlackBart_Jack_Duel_AWEVG.PNG| Image:BlackBart Boots AWEVG.PNG|Jack Sparrow looks at Roberts' boots. Image:AWEVGTeagueWelcometoShipwreck.jpg|Jack meeting with Teague in Shipwreck City Image:AWEVGTeagueConclave.jpg| Image:AWEVGTeaguevsMercer.jpg|Jack and Teague fighting Mercer and EITC soldiers. Image:AWEVGJackTeaguevsEITC.jpg| ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Screenshots Image:AWEJacklookingatPeanut.PNG| Image:AWEJackabouttoeataPeanut.jpg|Jack about to eat a peanut. Image:JackshotHalu.jpg| Image:POTC3_AWE_0519.jpg| Image:MultipleJacks.jpg|Multiple Jacks. Image:AWEJackwithaGoat.jpg|One of Jack's hallucinations with a goat. Image:Jack_Hallucinates2.jpg| Image:Jack Hallucinates.jpg| Image:AWEJackNomorepatiencetopretendotherwise.jpg|Jack aboard the ''Black Pearl. Image:AWEJackIwashmyhandsofthisweirdness.jpg|"Gentlemen, I wash my hands of this weirdness." Image:AWEJackAtinyminaturelick.PNG| Image:MadLocker.jpg|Jack Sparrow in Davy Jones' Locker. Image:Jack in the Locker.png| Image:Captain Jack in Davy Jones' Locker 08.png| Image:Jack Sparrow -12.JPG|Jack attempting to drag the Black Pearl. Image:Jack Pearl Locker.jpg| Image:AWEJackstandinginDavyJonesLocker.jpg| Image:AWEJackrunningaftertheBlackPearl.jpg| Image:AWEJackontheBlackPearlmast1.jpg| Image:AWEJackontheBlackPearlmast2.jpg| Image:AWEJackGibbsIexpectyoureabletoaccountforyouractionsthen.jpg| Image:AWEJackWilliamtellmesomething.jpg| Image:AWEJackGibbsTheLockeryousay.jpg| Image:Jack crew Locker.png| Image:Jack Crew P3.jpg|Jack choosing from his former crew in the Locker Image:Jack in the locker choosing his crew.png| Image:Jack Barbosa AWE.jpg|Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbossa arguing on the Black Pearl Image:Jack Consciences.jpg|Jack hallucinating while figuring out how to escape the Locker. Image:Jack up is down.png|Jack found the solution to "Up is Down" Image:Jack Up Down.jpg|"Now up...is down." Image:P3Standoff.jpg| Image:JackIWillNotBeGoingToTheLocker.jpg|"But I will not be going back to the Locker, mate. Count on that." Image:AWECrewlookingatcharts.jpg| Image:Spyglass.jpg|Jack competing telescopes with Hector Barbossa. Image:JackBarbossaArrivestoBlackSand.jpg|Jack and Barbossa arrive to Black Sand Beach Image:KrakenSlayers13.jpg|Jack staring at the Kraken's corpse. Image:JackBarbossaKraken.jpg| Image:Barbosa Jack Kraken.jpg|Jack being convinced by Barbossa to summon the Brethren Court Image:Jack02.jpg|"The world's still the same." Image:KrakenSlayers14.jpg|"There's just...less in it." Image:AWEBlackSand3.jpg| Image:AWEBlackSand4.jpg| Image:AWEBlackSand7.jpg| Image:AWEBlackSand10.jpg| Image:AWEBlackSand14.jpg| Image:Chinese betrayal AWE.png| Image:Jack Chinese Crew AWE.jpg|Jack and Barbossa taken hostage on Black Sand Beach Image:Jack versus Feng.png|Jack confronted by Sao Feng Image:Sao_stares.PNG| Image:JustGoodBusiness1.jpg|Jack in the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]]'s cabin. Image:JustGoodBusiness4.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness7.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness8.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness12.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness14.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness16.jpg| Image:Jack_posing.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness44.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness46.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness47.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness48.jpg|"In exchange for fair compensation..." Image:JustGoodBusiness49.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness50.jpg|"Square my debt with Jones..." Image:JustGoodBusiness51.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness52.jpg|"...guarantee my freedom?" Image:Jack_Beckett_Endeavour_AWE.PNG| Image:JustGoodBusiness53.png| Image:JustGoodBusiness55.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness56.jpg|"Were I...in a divulgatory mood, what then might I divulge?" Image:JustGoodBusiness57.jpg| Image:JustGoodBusiness59.jpg| Image:ThingYouWantMost1.jpg|"You can keep Barbossa. The belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye, both." Image:ThingYouWantMost2.jpg| Image:IMG 0894.png| Image:Jack03.jpg| Image:ThingYouWantMost5.jpg|"What interest is she to you?" Image:ThingYouWantMost9.jpg| Image:ThingYouWantMost10.jpg| Image:ThingYouWantMost12.jpg|"Points to the thing you want most. And that is not the Brethren Court, is it?" Image:ThingYouWantMost14.jpg|"Me!" Image:ThingYouWantMost15.jpg|"Dead." Image:ThingYouWantMost18.jpg| Image:ThingYouWantMost23.jpg| Image:ThingYouWantMost24.jpg| Image:Jack Beckett AWE.jpg| Image:ThingYouWantMost26.jpg| Image:ThingYouWantMost27.jpg| Image:ThingYouWantMost28.jpg| Image:ThingYouWantMost29.jpg|"You may kill me, but you may never insult me. Who am I?" Image:ThingYouWantMost31.jpg|"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Image:ThingYouWantMost33.jpg| Image:Jack Escape.jpg|Jack escaping the HMS Endeavour Image:Jack escaping.png| Image:AWEJackThatwaswithoutasingledropofrum.jpg|"And that was without even a single drop of rum." Image:AWEJackandcrewpunishingWill.jpg| Image:Choices1.jpg| Image:Choices2.jpg|"Mate, if you choose to lock your heart away, you'll lose her for certain." Image:Jack Will P3.jpg|"If I might lend a machete to your intellectual thicket..." Image:Choices14.jpg|"...avoid the choice altogether. Change the facts." Image:Choices16.jpg|"Let someone else dispatch Jones." Image:Jack04.jpg|"My regards to Davy Jones." Image:Gibbs Shipwreck.jpg| Image:Jack05.jpg|Jack offshore on Shipwreck Island Image:Barbossa and Jack arriving at Shipwrecke Cove.png|Jack and Barbossa arriving to Shipwreck Cove. Image:Jack06.jpg|Jack in Pirate Hall. Image:Jack07.jpg| Image:AWEMightIpointout.jpg| Image:Brethrencourt.jpg| Image:Jack votes for Elizabeth.png| Image:Jack Brethren AWE.jpg|"We must fight...to run away." Image:JackxTeague.jpg| Image:AWEJackIcallforavote.jpg|Jack calling for a vote on the new Pirate King. Image:Jackturningtoteague.jpg|Jack turning to Captain Teague. Image:Jackwhat.jpg|"What?" Image:Jackxshrunkhead.jpg|Jack's reaction when he sees his mother's head. Image:AWECrewstareout2.jpg| Image:AWEJacksaysParley.jpg|"Parley?" Image:AWEParleystareJack.jpg| Image:Barbossa, Elizabeth and Jack during the parlay.png|Jack with Barbossa and Elizabeth on the sandbar. Image:Parley AWE.jpg|Will Turner, Cutler Beckett, Davy Jones, Hector Barbossa, Elizabeth Swann, and Jack Sparrow Image:Her1.jpg| Image:Her5.jpg| Image:Amusement.jpg|Jack and Elizabeth on the sandbar Image:Jack trades.png|Jack being traded to Davy Jones Image:YouHaveNoIdea.jpg| Image:Jack behinds bars.png|Jack in the Flying Dutchman's brig Image:Jack-Dutchman.jpg|"Stab the heart." Image:Poppycock1.jpg| Image:Poppycock2.jpg| Image:Poppycock3.jpg|"Live forever...as captain of the Flying Dutchman." Image:Poppycock4.jpg| Image:Poppycock5.jpg|"Then again..." Image:Poppycock6.jpg|"...if you're in the brig, who's to stab the heart?" Image:Poppycock7.jpg|"Does seem to put immortality a bit out of reach." Image:Poppycock13.jpg|"Oh!" Image:Poppycock14.jpg|"Peanut." Image:Jack Dutchman Hallucinations.jpg| Image:Wishusluckboys.jpg|"Wish us luck, boys, we'll need it." Image:Hallucinationswatchingjack.jpg Image:Imisshimalaready.jpg|"I miss him already." Image:Heisquitecharming.jpg|"He is quite charming, isn't he?" Image:Nobodymove.jpg|"Nobody move!" Image:Idroppedmebrain.jpg|"...I dropped me brain." Image:Murtogg Jack Mullroy AWE.jpg|Jack Sparrow stealing the Dead Man's Chest from Mullroy and Murtogg. Image:SetFreeMateP3.jpg|"I can set you free, mate." Image:DutchDuel2.jpg|Jack dueling Davy Jones on the Dutchman. Image:DutchDuel4.jpg| Image:Jones and Jack fighting on the Flying Dutcman.png Image:JackduelChest.jpg| Image:Jack DavyJones Duel Maelstrom.jpg| Image:Jack fighting Jones on the mast of the Dutchman.png|Jack versus Jones. Image:Jack Davy Jones Duel3.PNG| Image:DutchDuel5.jpg| Image:DutchDuel7.jpg| Image:JS broken sword.jpg| Image:Jack shooting Jones.png|Jack preparing to shoot Davy Jones Image:DutchDuel9.jpg| Image:Jack_Davy_Jones_Duel.jpg| Image:DutchDuel10.jpg| Image:DutchDuel12.jpg| Image:Jack tentacle.jpg| Image:Jack Davy Jones Heart AWE.jpg| Image:Jack Will Elizabeth Maelstrom AWE.jpg|Jack helping Will Turner stab the heart of Davy Jones Image:WatchingDutchmanGoDown.jpg|Jack and Elizabeth escaping the Dutchman Image:Pearl last battle.jpg|Jack ordering to attack the Endeavour. Image:JACK .png Image:AWEJacksaysfire.jpg|"Fire!" Image:Gibbs And Jack AWE.png| Image:AWEMrGibbs.jpg|"Mr. Gibbs..." Image:AWEYouMayThrowHat.jpg|"...You may throw my hat, if you like." Image:AWEHooray.jpg|"Now go and get it." Image:AWEHahaSmile.jpg| Image:AWECrewbeforeElizabethleaves1.jpg| Image:AWEJackkeeptellingyourselfthatdarling.jpg| Image:AWEJacktalkingtoScarlettandGiselle.jpg|Jack with Giselle and Scarlett in Tortuga. Image:AWEJackandWenchesstareinshock.jpg| Image:Jack08.jpg| Image:AWEGiselleIsthatitthere.jpg| Image:Giselle Jack Scarlett.jpg| Image:Jack finds out that his ship is once again gone.png|"And all of this pales to utter insignificance in light of the fact that my ship is once again gone. Savvy?" Image:Wheresthepearl.jpg| Image:Jack_and_Gibs.png|"Take what you can...Give nothing back." Image:JackSparrowEnd.jpg| Image:AWEJackstaresathislostPearl.jpg| Image:Jacksparrowsdinghy.jpg|Jack Sparrow in his dinghy Image:AWEJacktakingoutFoYmap.jpg|Jack pulls out the charts. Image:POTC3 AWE 3756.jpg|"Drink up me Hearties, Yo Ho!" Promotional images Image:JackWanted.jpg|Jack Sparrow wanted poster Image:AWEJackConcept.jpg| Image:Brethren Court Concept.jpg|Concept art of Jack Sparrow and the Brethren Court Image:Depp_concept.jpg|Jack's Delirium concept art. Image:Jack Sparrow -10.JPG|Jack Sparrow teaser poster. Image:CJS P3poster.jpg| Image:Jack At Worlds End Poster 2.jpg| Image:RedJackPoster.jpg| Image:CaptJack.JPG|Captain Jack Sparrow. Image:POTC3JACK.jpg| Image:2.jpg| Image:1.jpg| Image:JohnnyDeppPromo.jpg| Image:Jack-Sparrow.png| Image:awepromo024.jpg| Image:JackTelescopeAWEPromo.jpg| Image:awepromo023.jpg| Image:Jacksparrow500.jpg|Jack Sparrow with both of his pistols Image:AWECasualJackPromo.jpg| Image:I'mCaptainJackSparrow,Savy.jpg| Image:JackPromo.jpg| Image:AWEJackholdingPistolPromo.jpg| Image:Capt Jack Sparrow.jpg| Image:Jackpeanutpromo.jpg| Image:AWEJackNoWindPromo.jpg| Image:Jackropepromo.jpg| Image:JackLocker.jpg|Jack with his former crew in Davy Jones' Locker. Image:RescueCrewandJackPromo.jpg| Image:atworldsend069.jpg| Image:Pirates3photos181jpg2.jpg| Image:HBJackFightFortheWheelPromo.jpg| Image:Pirates3photos181jpg.jpg| Image:Soulsatseajackpromo.jpg| Image:JackStaringatDeadPeopleInBoatsPromo.jpg| Image:JackChartsPromo.jpg| Image:JackChartsPromo2.jpg| Image:JackChartsandEyePromo.jpg| Image:JackHallucinationpromo.jpg| Image:JackBeforeUpisDownPromo.jpg| Image:UpisDownPromo.jpg| Image:Upisdownpromo2.jpg| Image:JackTelescope.jpg|Jack attempting to one-up Hector Barbossa. Image:JackBlackSandBeachPromo.jpg| Image:JackStaringatDeadKrakenPromo.jpg| Image:HBJackChinesePiratesPromo.jpg| Image:ChinesePiratesMutinyPromo.jpg| Image:Mutiny.JPG| Image:Jackpointsatcrewpromo.jpg| Image:Oldfriendspromo.jpg| Image:SFandJackPromo.jpg| Image:JackCannonEscapePromo.jpg| Image:AWEJackonBPpromo.jpg| Image:JackconfrontingWillpromo.jpg| Image:707917445-1-.jpg| Image:Dmc122-1-.jpg| Image:JackinDevilsThroatPromo.jpg| Image:BarbossaCourt.JPG|Jack with Elizabeth Swann and Hector Barbossa during the Fourth Brethren Court. Image:BrethrenCourtLookingatChingPromo.jpg| Image:JackandHBCourtPromo.jpg| Image:AWEJackBarbossaturningduringFourthCourt.jpg| Image:TeagueCourt.jpg|Jack and Teague during the meeting. Image:Father and son.jpg| Image:AWEGibbsJackHonestStreakPromo.jpg| Image:Jack&Teague.jpg|Jack and Teague Image:Pirates-of-the-caribbean-3-at-world-s-end-0.jpg| Image:Jack Sparrow -7.JPG| Image:ElizabethJack.jpg|Jack and Elizabeth Swann during parley. Image:Parleypromo3.jpg| Image:JackBarbossa.jpg| Image:JackvsDJpromo.jpg| Image:JackWithScarlett&GisellePromo.jpg| Image:JackScarlet.jpg|Jack with Scarlett and Giselle in Tortuga. Image:Scarlett Giselle 2.jpg| Image:Dmc115-1-.jpg| Image:AWEJackEgregiousPromo.jpg| Image:JackSparrowProfile.jpg| Image:Jackslappedpromo.jpg| Image:AWECaptainJackisBackMagazine.jpg| Image:AWEJackJapanesePromo.jpg| On-set images Image:JackGuitarBTS.jpg| Image:MultipleJacksOnSet.jpg| Image:JackandHBBTS.jpg| Image:GRGVandJDBTS.jpg| Image:Johnny Depp.JPG|Johnny Depp in costume. Image:BTSKeithandJohnnyAWE.jpg|Depp with Keith Richards (Teague) on set in costume. Image:BTSJohnnyKeithGuitar.jpg| Image:AWEBarbossaTeagueGoreJack.jpg|Geoffrey Rush (Barbossa) with Richards (Teague), Gore Verbinski, and Depp (Jack Sparrow). Image:TrioandGoreBTS.jpg| Image:ParleymakeupBTS.jpg| Image:JBandJDBTS.jpg| ''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Screenshots Image:OSTJudgeSmithEyes.png|"Now...what do we have here?" Image:JackteethJudgeSmith.png| Image:Itsaysjacksparrowhere.jpg|Jack Sparrow disguised as Judge Smith. Image:JackTheJudge.jpg| Image:JudgeSmithYourfinding.png| Image:Judgejack.png| Image:Jackthejudge.jpg| Image:OSTJackputtingonhat.jpg|Jack Sparrow in London Image:OSTBothHeadedforprison.jpg|Jack and Joshamee Gibbs in a carriage. Image:Jack&GibbsPaddyWagon.jpg| Image:GibbsJackpaddywagon.jpg| Image:OSTJackholdsMaoKunMap.jpg| Image:JackGibbsshorttrip.jpg|"Oh, short trip." Image:GibbsJacklotsofguards.jpg|Jack and Gibbs captured by Royal Guards. Image:Jack&GibbsPartOfThePlan.jpg| Image:Gibbsallpartoftheplan.jpg| Image:OSTJackbeforebeinghitbyCaptainGuard.jpg|Jack before being hit by the captain of the Guard. Image:Jackgibbsroyalguards.jpg| Image:Jack_draggedd1.jpg|Jack Sparrow being dragged into St. James's Palace. Image:Jack draggedd2.jpg| Image:Jackkinggeorge.png| Image:Jackandcremepuffs.jpg| Image:Jackstaringatcremepuff.png| Image:Jackandfood.jpg|Jack meeting with King George Image:Jack StJames.jpg| Image:On stranger tides13.jpg|"There should be a 'Captain' in there, somewhere." Image:JackKingsPalaceProfile.jpg| Image:Jackfaceisfamiliar.jpg|"Face is familiar, have I threatened you before?" Image:Jackthinking.png| Image:JackDoesntringabell.png| Image:OSTJackViciousRumor.png| Image:Jackkgpalace.png| Image:OSTJackPalaceStare.jpg| Image:JackFunnylookaboutmissingMap.png| Image:OSTJackeatingcherry.jpg| Image:OSTCourseIdo.jpg| Image:Jackneedaship.jpg| Image:Jackmeanlook.jpg| Image:Jackwhathasbecomeofmybelovedpearl.jpg|"What has become of my beloved ''Pearl?" Image:JackThatshipbesunkproperly.jpg| Image:JackstaringatBarbossawhileKingtalks.jpg| Image:Jack_OST_Profile2.png| Image:Jackbutthewig.jpg| Image:Jacklookingatcremepuff.jpg| Image:Jackvsroyalguardsinpalace.jpg| Image:Jackvsroyalguardsinpalace2.jpg| Image:Jackvsroyalguardsinpalace3.jpg| Image:Trailer JackvsBrit.jpg| Image:Jackrunningacrosstable.jpg| Image:Jackatwindow.jpg| Image:Jackholdingcurtaintassel.jpg| Image:Jackattopofwindow.jpg| Image:Jackeatingcremepuff.jpg| Image:Jackwindow.jpg|Jack jumping out of a window Image:Jackwindowlook.png| Image:OSTJackFlagEscape.jpg| Image:Jackandnoblewoman.jpg|Jack with a noble woman. Image:Jackoncarriage.jpg| Image:Jacklondoncarriagechase.jpg| Image:Jack carriageclose.jpg|Jack escaping atop moving carriages Image:OST_JackChase.jpg| Image:Jackbalancingoncarriages.jpg| Image:JackSpinningAroundOnCarriage.png| Image:Jackdrivingcoalcart.jpg| Image:Jacklookingbackfireycarriage.jpg| Image:Flamingcarriagescaredjack.jpg| Image:Jackontopofcarriage.jpg| Image:Jackcaptsdaughtersign.jpg|Jack Sparrow hanging on the Captain's Daughter sign Image:Jack Sparrow On Stranger Tides.jpg| Image:Jacksmile.jpg| Image:FilthyPirateOST.png|"Filthy pirate." Image:Jacknoticingteague.png| Image:JackhelloDad.jpg|"Hello, Dad." Image:OSTCaptainsDaughterJack.jpg|Jack in the Captain's Daughter tavern. Image:Jackquestioningteague.jpg|"Have you been there?" Image:Jackdependsonthelight.jpg|"Depends on the light." Image:Jacklookingatscrum.jpg| Image:JacktalkingwithTeague.jpg| Image:Jackcloseuptavern.jpg| Image:Jackcaptainsdaughter.jpg| Image:Scrummodestventure.jpeg|Jack meets Scrum Image:Scrumlaughing.jpg| Image:CJS OST.jpg| Image:OSTJackYouvestolenme.jpg| Image:OSTJackvsJackMirrored1.jpg| Image:Jackcirclingimposter.jpg| Image:Jackglaringatimposter.png| Image:Jacklookingatimposter.jpg| Image:JackvsImpostor.jpg|Jack fighting an impostor Image:Jackchasingimposter.jpg| Image:Jackjumpingoverbarrels.jpg| Image:Impostorswordatjack.jpg| Image:Jackelicakisscloseup.png| Image:Alwayswantedtotrythat.jpg|"Always wanted to do that." Image:Jackelicataverntalking.png| Image:Angelicalisteningtojack.png|"A gentleman allows a lady to maintain her fictions." Image:Jackelicabickeringaboutsailors.png| Image:Jacklisteningtoangelica.jpg| Image:Jackheartelling.png| Image:Angierubbingneck.png| Image:OSTJackAngelicaYoustillhaveusableyearsleft.jpg| Image:Jackbeingcutewithangelica.jpg| Image:Jackelicadontfret.jpg|"Dearest Angelica, fret not. You've still a few usable years left." Image:JackelicalookingatScrum.jpg| Image:AngelicapreparingtofightBritish.png| Image:Jackelicafriendsofyours.jpg| Image:Jackelicauhhh.jpg| Image:Jackelicademonstratedalotoftechnique.jpg|"You demonstrated a lot of technique for someone I supposedly corrupted." Image:Mistookitforabrothel.jpg| Image:Imcaptjacksparrow.jpg|"...Unlike some who pretend to be, that cannot in fact hold a candle to, I am Captain Jack Sparrow!" Image:Jackvsroyalguards2.jpg| Image:Jackvsroyalguard.jpg|Jack fighting a Royal Guard Image:Jackdrinkingduringfight.png| Image:Jackelicavsroyalguards.jpg| Image:Jackelicavsroyalguards2.jpg| Image:Jackandangelicaescapefromcdtavern.jpg| Image:Jackvsroyalguards.jpg| Image:Jackelicainwater.png| Image:OSTRiverThamesJackgetswateroutofhisboot.jpg| Image:Jackwhatdoesitrequire.jpg|"What does it require?" Image:Jackstrangelook.jpg| Image:OSTJackwithaVoodoodart.jpg| Image:Sleepingjack.jpg|Jack asleep aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge Image:Jackscrumbelowdeck.jpg|"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. The original. The only!" Image:OSTJackfirstsaysBlackbeard.jpg|"...Blackbeard." Image:Crewdeckswabbing.jpg|Jack with the crew swabbing the deck. Image:JacklookingonQAR.jpg| Image:Jackperpetuallyilltempered.jpg|"...and perpetually ill-tempered." Image:Jacklookingatgunner.jpg| Image:Scrumandjack.jpg|Jack with Scrum aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. Image:Scrumexplainingtojack.jpg| Image:JackScrumPhiliptalk.png| Image:Bone_trinket.png|Jack spots the First Mate of the Revenge Image:Jackhook.jpg|Jack Sparrow threatening Angelica with a hook. Image:Angielikeyoualwayswanted.jpg| Image:Resurrectorofthedeadinsparetime.jpg|"Resurrector of the dead in his spare time." Image:Daughterasinbegetby.jpg|"Daughter as in beget by?" Image:JackpushingAngie.png| Image:JackpushingAngiebehindpost.png| Image:Jackelicahiding.jpg| Image:Iveseenathingortwo.jpg|"No, no, no, I've seen a thing or two." Image:Angieholdinghook.jpg| Image:Jackwatchingangieleave.jpg| Image:OSTMutinymostfoul.jpg| Image:Jackhowdoyouknow.jpg| Image:Deathliesbeforeus.jpg|"Death lies before us, as we sail...for the Fountain of Youth." Image:Jackmutinystarting.jpg| Image:Jackelicabed.png|Jack in Angelica's cabin. Image:Jack Angelica Below Deck.jpg| Image:Weretakingtheship.jpg| Image:Jackleavesangieincabin.jpg|"You might be better off if you just..." Image:Jack Door Sword OST.jpg| Image:Jacksworddoor.jpg|"Stay out of it." Image:OSTJackvsGunner1.jpg|Jack fights Gunner Image:OSTJackvsGunner2.jpg| Image:OSTJackvsGunner3.jpg| Image:OSTJackvsGunner4.jpg| Image:OSTJackvsGunner5.jpg| Image:OSTJackslammedbyGunnerinMutiny.jpg| Image:OSTJackvsGunner6.jpg| Image:JackQAR2.jpg|"Fight to the bitter end, you cack-handed deck apes!" Image:OSTJackvsQuartermaster1.jpg|Jack fights the Quartermaster. Image:OSTJackvsQuartermaster2.jpg| Image:OSTJackvsQuartermaster3.jpg| Image:OSTJackvsQuartermaster4.jpg| Image:OSTJackvsQuartermaster5.jpg| Image:OSTJackkicksinduelQuartermaster.jpg| Image:OSTJackwatchingmutiny.jpg| Image:Theshipisoursfinal.jpg|"The ship is ours!" Image:OSTShipisoursopeneddoors.jpg| Image:JackQAR1.jpg|Jack Sparrow faces Blackbeard. Image:JackfacingBB.jpg| Image:Jackwalkingdownstairs.jpg| Image:Jackwatchingropesmoving.jpg| Image:Jackwatchingropesmoving2.jpg| Image:PotC4Revealed0140.jpg| Image:Captainidliketoreportamutiny.png|"Captain, I wish to report a mutiny!" Image:Jack Icannamefingersandpointnames.jpg|"I can name fingers and point names." Image:Jacklyingondeck.jpg| Image:Blackbeardpistolatjack.jpg|Jack facing Blackbeard's pistol Image:Jacklookingupatsomething.jpg| Image:QARCrew SBTVspot.jpg| Image:Runningscared.jpg|Jack Sparrow confronting Blackbeard in his cabin. Image:Jackstucktobulkhead.jpg| Image:Jackpullingoutknife.jpg| Image:Jackknife.jpg| Image:Jackpureevil.jpg|"Pure evil..." Image:Jacksweetness.jpg|"Sweetness." Image:Jackpitchforkscar.jpg| Image:Jack scratchmarks.jpg| Image:Jackvoodoocloseup.jpg| Image:Jacklookseeatthosecharts.jpg| Image:Jackgreetingangie.jpg| Image:TangoFinalCut2.jpg| Image:TangoFinalCut4.jpg| Image:Jackwasithefirst.jpg| Image:TangoFinalCut7.jpg| Image:Jackelicaveryclose.jpg| Image:Jackelica kiss Surfers.png| Image:Jackelica.jpg|Jack and Angelica dancing aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. Image:Jackelicadancespin.jpg| Image:QARDance.jpg|Jack and Angelica dancing. Image:Jack holding ring.jpg|Jack holding a ring. Image:TangoFinalCut8.jpg|"Oh, my dearest Angelica..." Image:Jackontopofangelica2.jpg|"...you and I are as thick as thieves, love." Image:Jackondeck.jpg| Image:Jackfarawaylook.jpg| Image:JackAngelicaFoYRitual.jpg| Image:Jackelicatogether.jpg| Image:Jackfallenforyourowncon.jpg| Image:Thatsverygood.jpg|"That's very good, may I use that?" Image:JackTalkingWithAngieAboutBB.png| Image:VoodooDollFinal3.jpg| Image:Jackelicalighthouse.jpg|Jack and Angelica in the lighthouse at Whitecap Bay. Image:Jackwhitecapbay.jpg| Image:Pirates_4_explosion_jump1.jpg|Jack jumping off of the lighthouse at Whitecap Bay Image:Underwaterjack.jpg| Image:MermaidSlap5.jpg|Jack Sparrow encountering Marina. Image:JackIwillnotbedoingitagain.jpg|"Did everyone see that? Because I will not be doing it again." Image:Whatiwantfirst.jpg|Jack with Angelica and Blackbeard while searching for the Fountain of Youth in a mysterious island. Image:JackIsPoncedeLeonship.jpg|"What I want first...is Ponce de León's ship." Image:InTheSwampCloseup.png| Image:JackJungle OSTtrailer.jpg| Image:AngieJackThroughSwamp.png| Image:Angietalkingaboutritual.jpg| Image:Crewgoingthroughswamp.jpg| Image:Jacksnake.jpg| Image:OSTJackandPhilipThatIamfullyprepared.jpg|Jack talking to Philip Swift Image:Jackasneededbasis.jpg| Image:Jacklookingdowncliff.jpg| Image:Jackelicacliff.jpg| Image:Youwalklikeagirl.jpg|"You walk like a girl." Image:AngieYouWouldKnow.png| Image:Jackelicasmile.jpg| Image:Jackfrown.jpg| Image:WhatMakesYouThinkHeWillComeBack.png| Image:AngieIllGo.png| Image:OSTJackexplainswaytoBeard.jpg| Image:JackArguingWithBB.png| Image:JackPreparingtoJumpOST.jpg| Image:JAB P4trailer.jpg| Image:Savemethebotherofthefall.jpg| Image:Youwontkillyourowndaughter.jpg| Image:OSTChooseMrSparrow.jpg|Jack choosing one of Blackbeard's pistols Image:Jackpickingpistols.jpg| Image:Jackandchosenpistol.jpg| Image:BBpointingpistolatangie2.jpg| Image:Jackfiringpistol.jpg|"Please, It's not even loaded." Image:Jackjustletherjump.jpg|"If you're so keen on killing her, why don't you just let her jump?" Image:BBthenshewillhaveherchance.jpg| Image:Jackwillisurvive.jpg|"Oi. If I jump, will I survive?" Image:JackScreamP4trailer.jpg|Jack screaming. Image:JackAngelicaVodooDoll.jpg| Image:Angiegoingtocliff.jpg| Image:OSTJackCliffJump.jpg| Image:Jackwetagain.jpg|"Wet. Wet again." Image:Jackrunning.jpg| Image:JackTheSantiago.png|Jack staring at the Santiago Image:JackOhTheresNoOneThere.png|"Oh. There's no one there." Image:Jacksantiagocabin.jpg| Image:Jacknoyou.jpg| Image:Jackblackbeardsentme.jpg| Image:Jackwhatif.jpg|"What if...we each choose an item of approximately equal weight?" Image:Jackwhataboutthat.jpg| Image:Jackreallyhappygrin.jpg| Image:Jackkickingchalicechest.jpg| Image:Jackcrawlingtowardschest.jpg| Image:JackBarbossatogether.jpg|"Together!" Image:Jackandponcedeleonship.jpg| Image:Jackandskeleton.jpg| Image:Spyingoncamp.jpg| Image:OSTJackBarbossaGibbsReunion.jpg|Jack and Barbossa meeting with Gibbs Image:GibbsJack jungle.jpg|Jack walking with Gibbs in the jungle Image:Jackstirrings.jpg| Image:JackandGibbsbamboojungle.jpg| Image:Gibbsohthatslow.jpg| Image:BarbossaJackpalmtreegrove.jpg|Jack and Hector Barbossa in Fort San Miguel. Image:OSTJackBarbossaRetrievingChalicesinSpanishCamp.jpg| Image:JackBarbossavsSpaniards.jpg|Jack and Barbossa fighting Spanish soldiers Image:Trailer2 Jackfight.jpg| Image:BarbossaJack resheathingswords.jpg| Image:HB OST 3.jpg|Jack and Barbossa in a jungle Image:OSTJackBarbossaSpanishCapture.png| Image:Iwantoneofthose.png|"I want one of those." Image:HBhandingpeglegtojack.jpg| Image:Whenthepearlwaslost.jpg| Image:Jackswingingcoconut.jpg| Image:JackholdingChalices.jpg|"Shall we have a drink?" Image:Jackxpoint.jpg|Jack with Angelica Image:PoTC-On-Stranger-Tides-002.jpg| Image:OSTJack1or2conditions.jpg| Image:Jackthefourleggedone.jpg| Image:Jack Angelica Jungle.jpg|"...I think so." Image:Jackinforestcloseup.jpg| Image:JackGibbsMyLoyalFirstMate.jpg| Image:Releasetheswine.jpg| Image:Jackandcompasssmile.jpg| Image:OSTJackSmileCropped.jpg| Image:Jackappearingthroughleaves.jpg| Image:Jackwaterdroponleaf.jpg| Image:Jackwaterdroplet.jpg| Image:OSTJacklookingatwaterdrop.png| Image:Jacklookingthroughwaterdrop.jpg| Image:Dropofwaterextremecloseup.jpg| Image:Floatingwaterdrop.jpg| Image:Ostjacksmile.jpg| Image:Jackitisnotadestination.jpg|"It is not the destination so much as the journey, they say." Image:Jackholdingupchalices.jpg| Image:Jackrepeatthequestion.jpg| Image:Jackreadingfromchalices.jpg|"Aqua...de Vida." Image:Jackmakingscrumholdchalices.jpg| Image:Jacktouchceilingpool.jpg| Image:JackappearingatFOY.jpg| Image:JacksEntranceFoY.jpg| Image:JackappearingatFOY2.jpg| Image:Jackdarkjungle.jpg| Image:OSTJackFountainProfile.jpg| Image:Jacklookingaround.jpg| Image:JackleadingQARcrew.jpg| Image:JackpokingFOY.jpg| Image:OSTJackwouldidothat.jpg| Image:OSTJackyellsHangonaminutebeforeBattle.jpg| Image:Jackyouwillfightagainstthem.jpg| Image:JackvsScrum.jpg|"Hand it over. The tear. There's a good lad." Image:Jackvsscrumandangelica.jpg| Image:Scrumangelicajackbattle.jpg| Image:Jackhaha.jpg| Image:Jackswordsatscrumandangie.jpg| Image:AngieNJackSeeingChalices.png| Image:JackelicalookatFOY.jpg| Image:Jackelicaseeingspanish.jpg| Image:JackhandingAngiechalices.jpg| Image:AngieScaredAfterBeingCut2.png| Image:Jackafterangieiscut.jpg| Image:Jacklookingforchalices.jpg| Image:Jackwithchalices.jpg|Jack getting the Chalices from Syrena. Image:Jackfillingchalice.jpg|Jack filling the Chalices. Image:Jackturningaround.jpg| Image:Jackohjeez.jpg| Image:Jackmightvebeentheotherwayaround.jpg| Image:Thatonehadtheotherbit.jpg| Image:JackstaringatscreamingAngie.png| Image:Jackyourfathersavedyou.jpg|"Your father saved you. Perhaps his soul is now redeemed. Eh?" Image:JackstaringatBBdying.png|Jack watches as Blackbeard dies Image:Jacktossdriftwood.jpg| Image:Idchoosethedog.jpg|"If you had a sister and a dog...I'd choose the dog." Image:Jackelicalovingmoment.jpg| Image:OSTJackgetsawaywhileAngelicastandsonbeach.png|Jack marooning Angelica Image:Jackmissed.jpg|"Missed!" Image:OSTJackGibbsyoufilthybesothedshellbag.jpg|"Gibbs, you filthy besotted shellback, you made it!" Image:OSTJackGibbsjointenterprise.jpg|"And I trust we managed to profit from our joint enterprise?" Image:Gibbsthecompassledmestraightandtrue.png|Jack and Gibbs staring at the Black Pearl in a bottle. Image:Jack&GibbsBlackPearlInTheBottle.jpg| Image:OSTGibbswithsackJackwithBPbottle.jpg| Image:PoTC-On-Stranger-Tides-046.jpg| Image:Pearlinthebottle.jpg|"I hate that monkey!" Image:Oneofusmustlearntoplaythetrumpet.jpg|"...One of us must learn to play the trumpet..." Image:JackGibbs_MovieSurfers.png|Jack talking with Gibbs. Image:OSTJackGibbsNotknowwhichmomentmaybelast.jpg| Image:JackEverymorsel.png| Image:OSTJackdiscovereroftheFOY.jpg|"And who's to say I won't live forever, eh? Discoverer of the Fountain of Youth." Image:Jackhilarioussmile.jpg|"It's a pirate's life for me. Savvy?" Promotional images Image:OSTposter.jpg|First Jack Sparrow poster Image:OSTJackpos1portrait.jpg| Image:OSTposter2.jpg|Second Jack Sparrow poster Image:JackPromotional.jpg| Image:Jack OSTpost.jpg| Image:Jack OSTpost2.jpg| Image:JackOSTIMAX3Dposter.jpg|IMAX 3D poster Image:Pirates 4 new character poster2.jpg| Image:POTC-OST-Posters-pirates-of-the-caribbean-28537015-400-599-1-.jpg| Image:262005 114413345317784 100002473565615 112289 6358312 n.jpg| Image:Pirates 4 new character poster3.jpg| Image:268027 114413325317786 100002473565615 112288 4541082 n.jpg| Image:POTC-OST-Posters-pirates-of-the-caribbean-28537013-400-500-1-.jpg| Image:269192 187228201331545 166632103391155 424838 5533376 n.jpg| Image:POTC-OST-Posters-pirates-of-the-caribbean-28537024-400-1203-1-.jpg| Image:262065 114413255317793 100002473565615 112286 6684952 n.jpg| Image:263052 114413231984462 100002473565615 112284 7129610 n.jpg| Image:267457 114413291984456 100002473565615 112287 2906544 n.jpg| Image:265022 114413211984464 100002473565615 112283 1006368 n.jpg| Image:Jack-Sparrow-wallpapers-pirates-of-the-caribbean-on-stranger-tides-30373895-1000-685-1-.jpg| Image:JackPistolsPromo.png| Image:JackelicaPromo.jpg| Image:-POTC-pirates-of-the-caribbean-28666809-1001-1011-1-.jpg| Image:Jack-and-Angelica-pirates-of-the-caribbean-couples-23130926-490-565-1-.jpg|Jack and Angelica Image:Pirates127.jpg| Image:P4EmpireMag.jpg|Jack Sparrow on the cover of Empire Magazine Image:Entertainment_WeeklyP4.jpg|Jack on the cover of Entertainment Weekly Image:Fo1xz8-1-.jpg| Image:JackChalicePromo.jpg| Image:51hcGRJYlPL. SS500 .jpg|Blackbeard, Jack Sparrow, and Angelica. Image:JackGibbsOSTPromo.jpg|Jack and Joshamee Gibbs surrounded at St. James's Palace Image:Jack BritP4.jpg|Jack being dragged by Royal Guards for a forced audience with King George. Image:OSTJackLondonCarriageChasePromo.jpg|Jack riding on top of a carriage in London. Image:OSTJackandGuardinLondonPromo.jpg| Image:Jackdopplegangerpromo.jpg| Image:JackvsJackPromo.jpg| Image:MonstrouslyDeceivedPromo.jpg| Image:JackRiggingPromo.jpg| Image:ShipIsOursPromo.jpg| Image:JackReportingMutinyPromo.jpg| Image:JackWhitecapBayAftermathPromo.jpg| Image:79ff99ac.jpg| Image:Jack AngP4.jpg|Jack and Angelica in a swamp Image:JackelicaBlackbeardSwampPromo.jpg|Jack with Angelica and Blackbeard in the swamps. Image:JackbyPondPromo.jpg| Image:Pirates-of-the-Caribbean-4-Johnny-Depp-set-photo.jpg|Jack Sparrow set pic by Jerry Bruckheimer. Image:JackAbouttoFightBarbInSantiagoPromo.jpg| Image:JackCrawlingtoChaliceChestPromo.jpg| Image:P4EW_JackBarbossa.jpg|Jack and Barbossa. Image:JackBarbossaspyingoncamp.jpg|Jack and Barbossa in the ruins of Fort San Miguel. Image:Jack QARsneak.jpg|Jack tries to steal the Magical chalice from the Spanish camp. Image:JackBBpigpromo.jpg|Jack negotiating with Blackbeard. Image:PromoJack Jungle.jpg|Jack in the jungle. Image:DuelFortheTearPromo.jpg| Image:JackGettingChalicesPromo.jpg| Image:E6ea33a3.jpg|Jack pushing a longboat into the ocean. 2010 Comic-Con Announcement These appeared in the Comic-Con Announcement for On Stranger Tides, as well as the UK trailer and a featurette Image:Jack ComicCon Relax.PNG|"Hello boys and girls, or whatever..." Image:Captain Jack ComicCon.png| Image:Jack ComicCon Rum.PNG|"...I prefer to look at the world through the bottom of a glass. Rum...something like this." Image:Jack ComicCon 2.PNG| Image:OSTJackComicConWouldYou.jpg| Image:Jack ComicCon Counting.PNG| Image:Jack Sparrow Pirates4.png|"...Which is why I'm not going. No sir. Impossible to find the place anyway, no one knows where it is..." Image:Jack ComicCon Serious.PNG|"...Plus I'd have to have a bloody map, or a Bloody Mary...or both." Image:Jack ComicCon Smile.PNG|"...Which is not a bad idea, in fact, Bloody Mary." On-set images Image:Jackhelicopter2.jpg|Johnny Depp's arrival on set Image:Jackhelicopter.jpg| Image:BTSJackCave.jpg| Image:BTSJackGibbsfingerwaggle.jpg| Image:CaptainJack POTC4 Set.jpg|Johnny Depp as Jack Sparrow on set. Image:Depp Marshall POTC4 Set.jpg|Johnny Depp and Rob Marshall on set. Image:Depp McNally POTC4 Set.jpg|Johnny Depp and Kevin McNally on set. Image:Johnny-Depp-Back-as-Jack-Sparrow-For-Pirates-4-set-johnny-depp-13500208-600-459.jpg| Image:Penelope-cruz-on-stranger-tides.jpg|Jack Sparrow and Angelica Image:Jack Angelica Jungle.PNG|Jack with Angelica while searching through a mysterious island. Image:BTSJackJungle.jpg| Image:OSTBarbossaJackGibbsOnSet.png|Johnny Depp(Jack Sparrow) with Geoffrey Rush(Barbossa) and Kevin McNally(Joshamee Gibbs) Image:BTSJackandBarbossaSwords.jpg| Image:BTSJackelicainteresting.jpg| Image:TheShipIsOurs OST.png|Jack aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. Image:JackxAngelica rico.jpg| Image:BTSStJamesPalace.jpg| Image:Jack window.jpg| Image:JackBTSFlag.jpg| Image:JackBTSFlag2.jpg| Image:JackBTSFlag3.jpg| Image:270a3.png|Johnny Depp on set in Greenwich, England. Image:File-270a3 CROPPED.png| Image:Pirates-of-the-Caribbean-4-Johnny-Depp-.jpg| Image:Jack skool mutiny.jpg|Johnny Depp in costume during a "school mutiny" in London. Image:BehindTheScenes8.png| Image:LittleDrinkPromo.jpg| Image:BTSRobandPenelope.jpg| Image:BehindTheScenes5.png| Image:BehindTheScenes4.png| Image:BTSOSTBlooperReel15.png| Image:BTSOSTBlooperReel12.png| Image:BTSOSTBlooperReel11.png| Image:BTSTheWildBoar.png| Image:BehindTheScenes11.png| Image:BehindTheScenes13.png| Image:BehindTheScenes14.png| Image:BehindTheScenes15.png| Image:BehindTheScenes21.png| Image:JudgeJackFullCostume.jpg|Full Justice Smith costume Disney D23 Expo Image:Captain Jack D23 Expo.jpg| Image:Captain Jack D23 Expo 2.jpg| Image:Captain Jack D23 Expo 3.jpg| Image:D23ExpoJD.jpg| Image:D23JDDickCook.jpg| Disney Dream Portrait Series Image:DisneyDreamPortrait2011JohnnyDepp.jpg|Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow Image:DisneyDreamPortrait2011JohnnyDeppandPattiSmith.jpg|Johnny Depp as Captain Jack with Patti Smith as Second Pirate in Command Image:DisneyDreamPortrait2011JohnnyDeppandPattiSmithCropped.jpg| ''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game Screenshots Image:LEGOJackhidingbehindstatue.jpg| Image:LEGOJackandwantedposter.jpg| Image:LEGOJackholdingsword.jpg| Image:LEGOJackcoolingburntbutt.jpg| Image:LEGOJackarrested.jpg| Image:Sumbhajee.jpg| Promotional images Image:Lego-Pirates.PNG|Jack Sparrow on the cover of ''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game Image:LEGO OST.jpg| Image:LEGO Jack Captain.png|Captain Jack Sparrow as a LEGO figure Image:JackSparrow lego.png|Jack Sparrow as a LEGO figure Image:LEGO Jack Zombie.png|Jack Sparrow (as cursed) as a LEGO figure Image:LEGO Jack Chief.png|Jack Sparrow (as chief) as a LEGO figure Image:LEGO Jack BlackPearlCaptain.png|Jack Sparrow (as Black Pearl Captain) as a LEGO figure Disney Universe Image:6174699544_f017f68281.jpg| Miscellaneous Image:LEGOJackVoodoo.jpg|LEGO figure of a Jack Sparrow voodoo doll Image:DSC 8473.jpg| Image:Lego Jack Sparrow.JPG| Image:Jack Sparrow KH.jpg|Jack Sparrow in Kingdom Hearts II. Image:KHII_CJS.jpg|Jack Sparrow KHII Promotional image Image:KHII_CJS2.jpg|Cursed Jack Sparrow KHII Promotional image Image:Jack nc.jpg|Jack from the ''Dead Man's Chest'' comic adaptation. Image:SwashbucklingSeaSongs.jpg|Jack on the cover of Swashbuckling Sea Songs. Image:John bellamy card.PNG|Jack Sparrow on a poker playing card Image:6581-2007-05-08-01-31-24_1.jpg|Jack Sparrow in a Geisha outfit Image:Piratas-Do-Caribe-4-Lançamento-Informações.jpg| Image:Sparrow flag.png|Jack Sparrow's Jolly Roger. Image:Captain-jack-sparrow-pirates-of-caribbean-disney-1.jpg| Image:Barb Jack.jpg|Barbossa commandeers the Black Pearl from Jack Image:Barb Jack 2.jpg| Image:Black-Pearl-in-game.jpg| Category:Galleries